Returning to New York
by athenax123
Summary: Newt Scamander returns to New York in order to fulfill his promise of hand-delivering his books to his friends, Tina Goldstein, Queenie Goldstein and Jacob Kowalski. First, he runs into Jacob at his bakery and the two get talking. Heading to the bar 'The Blind Pig', they meet the girls, who are quite surprised to see Newt back in New York. This fic is a one-shot, hope you like it!


Newt Scamander walked down the gangway and onto the street below. He breathed in a fresh lungful of air and smiled happily. In his suitcase, amid the various creatures, were three copies of his new novel, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. He couldn't think of a better title, other than the one Porpentina Goldstein had given him. But the first task; he had to find his friends. First, he headed to a baker's shop, not too far from the port. He saw a stocky man, standing inside with a cheeky grin on his face as he served customers. Newt peered into the window and he saw the various assortments of cakes and pastries lining the shelves, as well as some of his creatures that he had encountered the previous year. He grew slightly emotional, realising that most of the goods in the bakery resembled his magical creatures.

Two women walked out of the bakery, admiring the Niffler style pastry they had just bought.

"I wonder where he gets his ideas from?" smiled one of the ladies.

"Almost magical these are!" said the other, nodding her head, "And they taste amazing!"

Newt smiled to himself and as the crowd inside the bakery lessened, he walked in, clutching his suitcase in one hand and opening the door with the other. Jacob hummed to himself as he dusted down the counted with a cloth that he kept on his shoulder. Suddenly, he looked up and noticed the man in the blue coat with a suitcase staring right back at him, smiling.

"M-Mr S-Scamander!" stammered Jacob, as though he could not believe what he was seeing.

"Hello Jacob." said Newt, smiling, "It sure is nice to see you again!"

Jacob immediately opened the flap of the counter and enfolded Newt in a massive hug. At first, Newt was overcome with surprise, but he quickly returned the hug.

"Quite a selection of baked goodies you've got here, Mr Kowalski." said Newt, grinning.

"Are you wondering where I got my inspiration from?" asked Jacob, trying and failing to contain his laughter.

"It is a mystery." said Newt, smiling, as his suitcase rattled.

"Got any more Fantastic Beasts for me to see?" asked Jacob, peering at the suitcase.

"As of yet, no." said Newt, "But I do have my book for you."

"Ah as promised!" exclaimed Jacob, "Can I take a look?"

Newt shook his head as a customer entered.

"Not right now." he said, "But we will find Tina and Queenie later as I can speak to them and give them their copies too."

"Eager to hand deliver, are we?" grinned Jacob, a sly look on his face.

"I..." mumbled Newt, turning slightly pink.

"What would you like, sir?" asked Jacob, smiling, as his eyes flicked from Newt to his customer.

"Can I have this?" asked the man, pointing at a pastry in the shape of an Occamy.

"Good choice, sir." said Jacob, smiling as he put the Occamy pastry in a bag, "That will be seventy cents, please."

The man handed Jacob the money and walked out, tucking into his pastry.

"You get a good turnout here, Jacob." said Newt, "I'm happy for you."

"Well if it weren't for you, giving me those egg shells as collateral," said Jacob, thankfully, "I wouldn't be here."

The two men smiled at each other.

"Well?" said Jacob, "It's getting late, I should shut up shop and we'll go and find Queenie and Tina."

"Where do you reckon they'd be?" asked Newt.

"My guess is that they are down at the bar." said Jacob, "You know- The Blind Pig?"

"Ah yes." said Newt, "Let's hope for my sake and Pickett's, that Gnarlack is not there."

"Huh." said Jacob, "Speaking of which, where is Pickett? Lil' dude is always on your shoulder?"

"Oh he's here." said Newt, looking into the lapel of his jacket to make sure that Pickett was still there, "Come on, Pickett. Say hello to Jacob."

Pickett peeped out of the lapel of Newt's jacket and squealed, waving one stick-like arm at Jacob. Jacob grinned and waved back at Pickett.

"Adorable fellow, isn't he?" said Jacob, shutting the cash register and locking it.

"Don't say that in front of the others." said Newt, following Jacob out of the shop, "They're _still_ accusing me of favoritism."

Jacob shut up his shop and the two men walked down the road towards _The Blind Pig_.

"You carry that suitcase absolutely everywhere, don't you?" asked Jacob, as they walked down the brightly lit road.

"Well after you took it and opened it-" began Newt.

"Alright, alright." said Jacob, huffily, "Sorry I asked."

They reached the bar and went inside. A goblin singer was belting out some jazz tunes at the other side of the bar and two women were sitting at a table near the back, talking amongst themselves. Suddenly, the blonde haired woman noticed both Newt and Jacob and pointed to them excitedly.

"Teenie, look!" she squealed, "It's Newt and Jacob!"

Queenie rushed forward and engulfed Newt in her arms tightly.

"Oof." grunted Newt, smiling slightly.

"Oh." mumbled Queenie, reading his thoughts, "Sorry honey, I won't hug you that tightly again!"

"I thought you had trouble reading the minds of Brits?" asked Newt, slightly amused.

"Well, we are friends aren't we?" grinned Queenie, winking, "Makes it easier for me to read your mind, I guess!"

Tina stood there, a broad smile on her face and tears in her eyes. She lunged forward and hugged Newt, who felt his face go slightly pink.

"It's good to see you, Newt." she said, squeezing him.

"You too, Tina." said Newt, smiling and hugging her back.

"So what brings you to New York?" she asked, pulling away.

"This." said Newt. He had a copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ in his hand and he gave Tina the first copy.

"You went with my title!" said Tina, in slightly shock.

"I wouldn't have called it anything else." said Newt, smiling, "It is a perfect introduction to my fantastic beasts."

* * *

 _Hope you like this fic; leave reviews, I'd love to hear your opinions!_


End file.
